


Chills, or Lack Therof

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kitty J verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji takes a shower, and learns something about his sempai's choice of words. [RyuuMasa, AU, Kitty J verse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills, or Lack Therof

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Kitty J verse!

Title: Chills, or Lack Therof  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU. Kitty J verse!

Sempai threw the door open, and all but threw Ryuuji inside. "You get your butt in a hot shower Ryuu-chan, right now!"

Ryuuji managed to catch himself before he fell. "Sempai, I assure you, I'm fine. It was only a little water--"

"Ryuuji, you fell in a lake. In winter!"

"The cold's never really bothered me."

"Yeah, well, I'm shivering just looking at ya." Sempai took him by the shoulders, and turned him in the direction of the bathroom. "And even you can catch colds, ice man."

"But what about my clothes? You're about two sizes smaller than me."

"Don't remind me." Sempai was guiding him to the bathroom now. "But! I think I have some sweatpants that're your size I got as a Christmas gift from work. And I'll toss your stuff in the dryer."

Ryuuji frowned at the bathroom. "You're not going to let me just towel off, are you."

"Nope." Sempai grinned toothily. "You scared the shit out of me when you fell, and now you gotta reassure my nerves."

Well, Ryuuji had always prided himself on his reassuring nature...

\--

To be honest, the lake had been more comfortable. But he didn't want to get sick, and sempai had looked like he was going to faint when Ryuuji pulled himself out of the lake's shallow end, so there wasn't much choice.

"It's not my fault I do better in cold," he said to himself as he got out of the shower. Only to himself, of course. Saying that to sempai would only be putting salt in the wound. It was so strange. He had known sempai long enough to know he wasn't as air-headed and selfish as he wanted others to believe, but that look on his face today...

Speaking of sempai, there were the sweatpants, a towel, and a note on the bed. Ryuuji picked up the note. _Ryuu-chan, towel off and and get dressed and warm, or you will regret it!!!!! Love, Jin._

"Yes, sir." It didn't take too long to dry and dressed, and that was when he heard a meow. He glanced at the bed again, and there was a very large, very well-groomed cat glaring at him. The cat must've been sleeping under the bed, and woke up because of the shower.

"Oh, hello. You must be J. Sempai's shown me the picture of you he keeps in his wallet." Ryuuji held out a hand, because he knew cats were shy, except J was walking to him now, meowing importantly.

"Well, all right." He began petting J, who purred just as importantly as he meowed. "Although we should probably find your human soon. Something tells me that he's worried." He opened the door. "Come on, J."

But J didn't move. He simply blinked, and Ryuuji suspected he knew what J wanted.

\--

"Sheesh, J, you're warm." But he kept J close to his chest, because he didn't want to risk dropping his sempai's beloved cat. J just purred. "Sempai?" They stepped into the living room, and there he was, hunched over his laptop. "I'm clean and dry now."

"Oh, cool, once your clothes are done we'll..." His eyes went huge, and he made sputtering sounds.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," sempai breathed. "I'm just... gonna go to my room for a bit... bye..."

Ryuuji frowned as sempai avoided eye contact as he passed him. There was nothing too terribly unusual in their situation. He was just standing there, cuddling J, while topless--

Oh.

Suddenly the 'love' at the end of the note took on a whole new dimension.


End file.
